


The Massage

by KryHeart_Ardy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Female Noctis Lucis Caelum, Sex, gender bend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: After returning from investigating Insomnia the party is stressed and lost. In response Noctia attempts to get a massage at the resort, but she just couldn’t stand someone she didn’t know touching her. Ignis however decides she needs the massage and takes it upon himself to see she gets one.





	The Massage

    “I really don’t think this is a good idea.” Noctia said, squirming on the spot in her suit.

    “It was simply painful watching you try to get a massage at the Galdin Quay, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. Now strip.” Ignis pulled his glasses and gloves off, still given that he wore his casual wear… it didn’t help Noctia keep a clean mind.

    The short woman squirmed again before pulling off her coat and shirt. She covered her chest with her arms.

    Ignis only just resisted rolling his eyes. “I’ve been camping with you for weeks, it’s nothing I haven’t already seen.”

    Noctia blushed at the thought of him catching her bathing in a river but pulled off the bra. Then walked over to the bed and quickly laid down on her front. The hour was late as they stayed at the Galdin Quay, as a group they had been floundering with what to do with their lives. She was no Chosen King, so the Kings of Old wouldn’t accept her. After returning from investigating Insomnia they were all stressed and lost. Hence her attempt at getting a massage at the resort, but she just couldn’t stand someone she didn’t know touching her.

    The bed dipped beside her and the feel of lotion being carefully applied to her back stalled her thoughts. Then large strong hands started to draw in circles upon her back, spreading the lotion out. Blush burned her cheeks, she and Iggy had been friends for years. Though she’d never admit it, she had started to crush on him. Being betrothed to Ravus Nox Fleuret, had come with expectations and showing affection for someone else would have undoubtedly caused problems.

    Noc bit her lip as Ignis shifted from using his fingers to his palms it hurt initially but he was being so gentle slowly getting her muscles used to the sensations. “You’re very tight, no wonder that masseur didn’t have a chance.”

“Hurts, but feels good too.” Noctia’s eyes slid closed.

“I think adding a stretching routine to your mornings would be beneficial.” Ignis moved. “If you don’t mind I am going to straddle you, seeing as we don’t have a proper table… this is rather awkward.”

“Go ahead.” Noctia’s heart hammered at the idea of him being above her. She felt the bed dip again and then the heat from his body, though he was careful not to touch his body to hers. His hands returned to her back and she groaned softly as he worked in larger motions. Loosening the surface muscles before easing his way to the deeper ones.

Ignis bit his lip as the princess moaned softly under him. He had long since found her beautiful, the light feathery mane of black hair, pale utterly flawless skin… maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. He watched his princess grab at the pillow and could think of other activities that would result in that action.

Noc’s pulled her head up out of the pillow to breath more easily, she was very glad he couldn’t see her face right now. She was sure she was blushing, the longer he worked the more the touches seeped into her. Arousal curling low in her belly. Ignis's thumbs massaged down her spine the sensitive skin all but lighting up at the touch. She lifted her hips and brushed her behind against Ignis’s crotch.

Ignis sucked in a breath, the rational side of him told him he should stop right now. The other part dared to hope that just maybe she had felt this slow kindling attraction. He stroked down her spine pressing firmly with both thumbs. Under him Noctia arched her butt pressing against his tightening trousers and the moan that came out of her mouth left no doubt in his mind. He drew his hands away from her and said working to steady his voice. “Would you like me to do your front?”

Noc looked over her shoulder and slowly turned over, her full breasts tipped with dark perky nipples gave away just how much she enjoyed his touch. They locked eyes for a long moment but Ignis reached over to his jar of cream and dipped two fingers in. Noctia sucked in a breath as he painted a white line down the middle of her chest.

The brunette watched her bite her lip as he spread the cream over her breasts. Moving to hold them, trying to keep his own moan silent as he relished in how well they fit into his hands. Noc looked down over her friend, from those green eyes she adored so much, to the gorgeous muscles of his chest. Down to the straining fabric covering his groin. Ignis pulled away colour rushing to his cheeks at having his arousal so blatantly admired. “My apologies.”

Noctia grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to her. She opened her mouth to speak but the words caught in her throat, instead she reached down to her trousers and opened them. The princess laid back down sliding her fingers through his and guiding him to her pelvis. “Please.”

Ignis couldn’t help but obey that quiet plea, he pushed the garment down slightly and slid a finger through the lips of her sex. His brows shot up as her juices liberally coated his finger, his gaze snapped to hers. “This is a very bad idea.” Even as he said it he withdrew his finger and pulled off the last of her clothes. _Gods a more beautiful woman I have never seen._

Noctia licked her lips as he gazed upon her. “I know, but I’ve never loved Ravus and now I am free of him.” She sat up and traced a hand over his bare chest. “It’s always been you.”

Ignis’s heart stuttered, tentatively he reached up and cupped her head. “I… have long since felt the same way.”

Noc’s fingers were small sliding through his hair. Their eyes closed as their lips met, it was slow at first just a meeting of lips but the moan Nocs made went straight to Ignis’s groin. He deepened the kiss moving back fully upon the bed, parting his lips and teasing his tongue over her bottom lip. His princess moved with him copying him in the kiss as her hands roamed down to his belt. Ignis bit her lip as she stroked his trapped erection before rapidly undoing his belt. Ignis pulled away and yanked his clothes off.

Noctia backed up slowly on the bed putting the pillow back behind her head again. Her heart was beating like a hummingbird's wings. Ignis moved to her then stopped muttering a curse under his breath. “What?” She asked.

“I don’t have any condoms on me.” He reached for his trousers again.

“I don’t want them.”

The words had him lurching to a stop, the tall man looked back to her as his princess moved upon the bed reaching out to him and taking his hand. “Please don’t go.”

“Noc…” Ignis started to say as he let her pull him back onto the bed.

“Had things gone to plan by now Ravus would be trying to get me to ‘do my duty’ for him.” Tears gathered in Noctia’s eyes. “Hells, if he ever finds me that could still be my fate. If only I had been born a boy.” She shook her head. “Please Ignis I…”

The rest of that sentence went unsaid, Ignis followed her back onto the bed and settled between her legs when she spread them for him. They kissed again long and slow as Ignis slipped a hand between them and started to gently massage her sex. Noctia ran her fingers through his hair as their lips merged in kiss after kiss, till Ignis slipped a finger within her. Noc inhaled sharply and pulled away squeezing her eyes shut as he teased her gently.

Ignis started to kiss down her neck as he slipped another finger inside of her. The breathless moan was going to be forever locked in his memory. She started to rock on his fingers, he brushed his thumb back and forth over her clit. Noctia bit her lip trying to keep quiet as she clenched tight around him, orgasming as quietly as she could.

Ignis removed his fingers and took himself in hand to line up, gently he pushed inward. Dipping his head down to moan against her neck as her breathless gasps filled his ears. The princess lifted her legs and settled them high on his waist, changing the angle. Ignis rolled his hips forward and Noctia shrieked as he filled her, she tightened her legs around him forcing him still.

Ignis lifted himself up with an arm and massaged a breast while asking. “Are you alright?”

Noc took a few deep breaths, trying to adjust to the feeling of having him within her. “I’m okay.” She said softly and loosened the hold of her legs. “You can move.”

At that Ignis withdrew partly and set a slow pace giving her more time to adapt. He dipped his head down and kissed her again as she grabbed at his shoulders. The fire burned slowly in her belly, the wet sound their joining quickly developed made her blush but Ignis didn’t even mention it so she assumed it was normal. “More.” She whispered as Ignis moaned into her ear, she enjoyed the feeling of his muscles working above her. Driving himself deep into her over and over.

    The brunette sat up grabbing her hips and pulling her onto him as he thrust forward. Noctia shrieked as he filled her completely hitting her core almost painfully. His fingers bit into her hips as she grabbed and pulled at her hair. “Oh oh!”

    Ignis could feel her walls fluttering around his length. He bent forward forcing her hips up for him and kissed her again, weaving a hand into her hair and pulling it tightly as he pounded into her. Noc came with a scream around him and her lover followed with a moan, spilling his seed deep within her over and over. Ignis slumped against her trying to catch his breath, worry filled him as he realized what he did. Thinking he should have pulled out and finished into his hand at the very least. On the other hand his Noctia would have probably been very cross with him had he tried that.

    Noc petting through Ignis’s hair, her body felt warm and glowy. “Definitely worth the wait.”

    Ignis chuckled and moved to rest his weight on his forearms. “Been waiting long then?”

    “To long.” She leaned up and kissed him again before flopping back onto the bed. “Okay tried now.”

    Ignis withdrew and laid down on his side petting over her skin, marveling at being allowed to touch it. “You and your love affair with sleep.”

    Noctia snuggled up to his chest, wrapping an arm around his torso. “Enjoy it while it lasts, I intend to jump you every chance I get.”

    Ignis laughed and wrapped an arm and leg around her. “Well then I will take this chance to rest as well. For if that is your intention, I intend to make use of this room as much as we can tonight.”

 

* * *

 

    Ignis was first out of bed that late morning, even if it was still almost ten in the morning. He looked over to his princess, his seed leaking from between her legs as she looked up at him as he pulled his trousers on. She moved to get up and winced pressing a hand to the middle of her pelvis. “Sore?” He asked feeling a little smug.

    Noctia mock glared at him. “Just a bit, I think it was bound to happen when someone is determined to have midnight, dawn and breakfast sex.”

    Ignis pulled on his shirt. “I didn’t hear you complaining at the time.”

    Noc blushed and smirked as Ignis finished getting dressed. “So what are you bringing me for breakfast?”

    “I’m thinking something with eggs, how do you want yours?” Ignis rose a brow and Noctia carefully picked her way out of bed and stood before him, playing with his skull belt buckle.

    She purred lowly and said. “How about fertilized?”

    Ignis chuckled and cupped her butt-cheeks with his hands massaging them. “Oh I’ll be a little surprised if they aren’t already.” He bent down and kissed her slowly, savoring her little purring moan. “Sunny side up?”

    “Yes please.” Noc pulled away and flopped on the bed, what little strength she summoned into her legs giving out.

    “As you wish my princess.” Ignis departed the room and ran smack into Gladiolus and Prompto. “Good morning.” He said trying to regain his composure… and close the door.

    The Princess’s shield caught the edge of the door and Prompto peeked around it then laughed when a pillow sailed his way. “Well it’s about time!” He headed off with an extra skip in his step.

    Gladiolus glared Ignis down for a moment before shutting the door. “So she finally worked up the nerve to tell you.”

    Ignis sighed. “Did everyone but me know?”

    “Yup.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ardy: So not my best work but after watching Noctis keep jumping away from the masseur I couldn't get it out of my head. I decided to gender bend, because there just isn't enough female Noc around, though if anyone can think of a better name then Noctia I'm all ears. That said I hope this little one shot is enjoyed, after I complete the game and figure out what kind of impact having Notics be female would have on the storyline in accordance to the culture of the world. I will be back! Probably with an epic length tale.


End file.
